Rouis
Rouis (Ro/bert and Lo/'uis') is the enemy pairing of Robert Hannessy and Louis Kingsley. Louis is the Hyde to Robert's Jekyll, and they share the same body. They don't get along, and they are constantly arguing and fighting. Similarities *Both are supernatural creatures. *Both are Jekyll-Hydes. *Both are 29 years old. *Both were born on June 5, 1986. *Both are descendants of Dr. Henry Jekyll and Mr. Edward Hyde. *Both were born to Amanda Jekyll-Hannessy and Frank Hannessy. *Both are orphans. *Both were raised by Aysha Balan-Patil and Heeran Patil. *Both are the older brother of Ravi Patil. *Both have brown hair. *Both have brown eyes. *Both are 6'3". *Both are currently single. *Both are portrayed by Tom Bateman. *Both are roleplayed by Miramc22. Robert's Opinion of Louis Robert dislikes his dark side, and is very angry and hostile towards him. He finds Louis absolutely despicable, and he hates nothing more than his curse. He shudders to think what Louis does with his body while he isn't in control, and he wishes that he would be more respectful of it. He fears anyone recognizing him as being Louis, as he is afraid of what people will think of him when they find out that he is a murderous monster. He can't get along with Louis, and he finds him a horrible, disgusting, animal-like creature. He doesn't like how Louis often tries to antagonize him, while it is Louis who is the real monster. He would love to get rid of him, more than anything, but he cannot. He hates not knowing what Louis has been up to on his nightly endeavors, and often fears the worst. He hates the feeling of waking up without having any previous recollection of the night before, or randomly blacking out in the middle of the day. He argues constantly with Louis, but can't ever seem to make peace with his dark side. He is always working on a different way to cure himself of Louis, and he is constantly creating new chemical concoctions with the intent of stopping Louis and ridding himself completely of his dark side with them. He wouldn't want Louis to tarnish his trustworthy and respectable image in any way, and therefore, he distances himself from his alternate personality as much as he possibly can. Louis' Opinion of Robert Louis finds it amusing that Robert hates him, because he believes that all that he does for Robert is wonderful. He thinks that Robert wouldn't last without him, and there have been so many times when Robert has owed him his life. He is always the one to defend their body, because Robert can't take up for himself. He is defensive about him, and usually is very playful with Robert, even though Robert doesn't return the feeling. Louis thinks that he deserves the time that he is allotted to do what he would like at night, even though he knows that Robert disagrees with this. He and Robert are allowed out for equal periods of time, and he believes that the fact that Robert thinks that this is unfair makes him hypocritical. He doesn't like how Robert makes him look and describes him, as he doesn't think that it's fair. He is usually the more relaxed of the two, even though they fight often. Louis finds it ridiculous that people would find Robert more trustworthy than Louis, as Robert is the hypocritical liar. He thinks that it is fair that Robert doesn't know what he gets up to on his nightly endeavors, as it is private, and he shouldn't be poking around his memories. Louis is both physically and mentally stronger than Robert is, as he is skilled in fights, and he is better than Robert at blocking his other personality out. He thinks that Robert doesn't have any room to say bad things about him, even though he isn't bothered by any of the negative things that Robert says about him. Fan Interpretations Known Shippers *Miramc22- I think that the relationship that Robert has with Louis is an extremely interesting one. Henry Jekyll and Edward Hyde are both characters that I hold dear to my heart, and designing these OCs and figuring out their relationship was extremely fun. I think that it's actually very interesting how a Jekyll-Hyde's relationship is with theirself. Jekyll is always the "good" one of the relationship, and people will trust what the Jekyll has to say, without needing to even listen to the Hyde. This Hyde, however, has some things to say, whether you're going to want to hear them or not. Songs #Confrontation by Anthony Warlow #Transformation by Anthony Warlow #The Beauty Underneath by Ramin Karimloo and Charlie Manton Gallery 2D78BFD400000578-0-image-a-24_1445004446335.jpg jekyll-and-hyde.jpg jekyll_and_hyde.jpg tumblr_nzdg1gUJpM1r8xarzo2_250.gif|Robert during a transformation. tumblr_nzdg1gUJpM1r8xarzo3_400.gif tumblr_nzdg1gUJpM1r8xarzo4_250.gif tumblr_nxea3aINrn1qdhps7o8_r1_250.gif tumblr_nymry4YIsS1r8xarzo8_250.gif tumblr_nzua8fgTmB1u7rmiyo2_400.gif tumblr_nxcsmk9uF21u7rmiyo2_540.gif tumblr_nxcsmk9uF21u7rmiyo1_540.gif Front-view.jpg|The Hannessy Mansion, where both currently live. rachel-3-rachel-mcadams-3546726-1502-2257.jpg|Amanda Jekyll-Hannessy, their mother. david_morrissey2_bio.jpg|Dr. Frank Morrissey, their father. Jekyll-Hyde02.jpg|Dr. Henry Jekyll and Mr. Edward Hyde, their great-great-great-great-great grandfathers. Category:Pairings Category:Enemy Pairings